


Please and Thank You

by Anonymous



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Demo and Soldier bang.





	Please and Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there was any demand for this but here you go.

"Please."

The word tumbled out of his mouth before Demo had even fully removed the gag. And Demo knew that if he weren’t blindfolded, he would be looking around everywhere but at him, aware that even the smallest glance would betray his weakness.

"Please...?"

"Please, sir." Soldier groaned. He shivered as Demo’s fingers ghosted over his chest, tracing the love-marks that had yet to fade.

"What do ye want me to do, Jane?" He kneeled between Soldier’s spread legs, lovingly stroking his thigh. From here, he could see everything. The way Soldier’s fists, cuffed to the head of the bed, clenched and unclenched at his touch, the flush that ran from the tips of his ears down his chest, and his trembling thighs, which shook more every time he fiddled with the dial of the vibrator wedged inside him. The sheets were soaked with sweat.

Soldier licked his lips. “I want- I want,” his breath hitched, “I want you to touch me, sir.”

“Like this?” Demo lowered his lips to Soldier’s inner thigh, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Soldier squirmed, hips twitching upwards, letting out soft, restrained moans.

“Or like this?” He pulled the vibrator out of Soldier, who whined at its loss, and replaced it with two fingers, stroking his inner walls. Soldier outright yelled when he prodded his prostate, kicking his heels into the mattress.

“Or-“ Demo grinned, hoisting Soldier’s leg over his shoulder, “how about this?” He flicked his tongue across the tip of Soldier’s painfully hard cock.

Soldier choked out a sound akin to a sob, bucking up against Demo’s face. He was unravelling, exposing himself in his entirety to Demo, open, vulnerable.

With his free hand, Demo kept a firm grip on Soldier’s hip, holding him down before he placed his lips over the tip of his cock. He could taste Soldier’s need. Slowly, dragging the seconds out so long they ached, he lowered his head, taking Soldier into his mouth, his throat, dragging his tongue along the underside, until his nose hit Soldier’s crotch. He bobbed his head back and forth, rubbing the bundle of nerves that wrung out howls of ecstasy, and finally, finally, he let go of Soldier’s hip, inviting him to plunge into his throat.

Soldier only lasted a few thrusts before he came, screaming, unencumbered by consonants. Demo worked him through his orgasm, milking it until Soldier’s cock was flaccid and he was stammering, over and over, “thank you, thank you, sir, thank you...”

The blindfold was damp with tears and sweat, and Demo left it on, because he knew Soldier found eye contact overwhelming at the best of times. He released his wrists and brought Soldier into a loose embrace, letting him bury his face in the crook of his neck. “It’s alright, Janey, ye did good, I’m proud of ye, it’s alright,” he murmured, stroking his hair flat and rubbing his back in soothing, circular motions. Soldier sobbed, deep sobs that came from his chest and made his shoulders shake, locking his arms around Demo like he was afraid he would vanish.

“Hey,” Demo said, after giving Soldier a few minutes to recover, “how are ye feeling?”

Exhausted, Soldier pulled the blindfold up, squinting as his eyes readjusted to the dim light. “Tired. Good. Mostly tired, but also good. I- I don’t know.”

Demo pressed his lips to Soldier’s forehead. “That’s okay, luv. You can rest now, aye? We’ll clean up in the morning.”

Soldier nodded, still trembling slightly, and curled up by Demo’s side. Demo pulled the blanket over both of them, ready to pass out, but not before he caught Soldier’s whispered “thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, it's more embarrassing posting this than any of the other weird shit I've written. I think I should stick to crack.


End file.
